1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a system and a method for the metabolization of organic substances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Organic substances are often in the form of waste, such as kitchen waste or even urine, which are most often introduced into the normal waste or waste water cycle and are disposed of unused.
Often, organic waste is added to the residual waste, with the wet waste thus created posing problems to the waste management companies, since high-quality composite waste has to be supplied in waste incineration to keep the combustion process going.
In rural areas kitchen waste is often recycled in a composting process. In cities, however, such a possibility does not exist or is not desired because of unpleasant odors.
In creating bioregenerative life support systems it is also an object to recycle organic waste materials in a sensible manner.